Nightmare
by YellowFan98
Summary: It was one of those very, very rare nights that Captain Erza Knightwalker decided to show compassion for someone. That someone just happened to be Coco.


In the Royal Palace of Edolas, there was a section that housed many of the maids and servants of the King, and in this section there was a certain room that just so happened to be the bedroom of a certain young Assisstant Chief of Staff whose name was Coco.

When Coco had first come to the Palace she'd had many nightamres. Hardly anyone knew about them as she'd made the only person who knew about them apart from herself to keep it a secret. After all, no one wanted to be known as 'That little girl who always has nightmares'. As the years passed Coco's nightmares occured less and less, however, rarely - very, very rarely - she still had them, and when she did have them they were worse than before, after all, that person who had comforted her in the past had been forced to leave Edolas.

Tonight was one of those very, very rare nights that Coco had one of her nightmares. She awoke from it shaking and crying, images from it fresh in her mind. Tonight she had dreamt that everyone she knew and cared about had either died or abandoned her, leaving her all on her own and anyone who she tried to talk to just ignored her, walking past her without a care in the world. For someone like Coco who treasured her friends above all else, this was the worst kind of nightmare of the lot.

Silently, the door to her bedroom opened. Coco didn't even notice at first, she was too busy trying to erase the nightmare from her head. Someone entered her room, and once again Coco didn't notice. The door closed, and still she didn't hear a thing, however, she did notice when the person who had entered her room started to approach her bed.

In the darkness Coco couldn't see who it was, so she did the natural but somewhat stupid thing, she called out.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked softly, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's me." The intruder replied, and Coco instantly recognised the voice. Captain Knightwalker.

You see, rarely - very, very rarely - Captain Knightwalker left her room at night, and while she did she during these very, very rare times she always walked towards the Kings room, and one of the rooms between Captain Knightwalkers room and the Kings room was Coco's room. The chances were that she'd heard Coco's soft sobbing and had come in to see what was wrong.

"C-Captain Knightwalker! Why are you...?" Coco trailed off.

"Che. Why do you think?" Captain Knightwalker replied rudely. Despite how cold she could be sometimes, Coco was one of her 'Nakama' that she could stand more.

Coco glanced down, "Sorry..." She breathed, "I'll be quiet."

"Do you think that's why I came in here?" Captain Knightwalker asked, her eyes narrowed slightly, "To tell you to shut up?"

Coco didn't reply as more tears pooled into her eyes.

"Look. You shouldn't be crying at night. At least, not alone."

Coco's eyes widened. Was Captain Knightwalker really trying to comfort her? This was... surprising. Even more tears came into Coco's eyes, although this time they weren't all sad tears. Coco didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she reached over and hugged Captain Knightwalker.

To say that the Captain wasn't surprised would have been an understatement, however, unlike what she would have done when they had first met, she didn't shove Coco off. Sure, she didn't exactly like having Coco hug her, but now she cared for the younger girls feelings.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Coco broke the hug, lying back down on her bed. For another few seconds Captain Knightwalker stayed in Coco's room, before she turned to leave. Just as she was about to leave Coco's reach, Coco's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Captain Knightwalker looked back down at the younger girl while said girl looked up at her with big, sad brown eyes.

"Don't go... please..."

Captain Knightwalker frowned before letting out a loud sigh and sat down on the edge of Coco's bed, and before long Coco fell asleep, this time her sleep was filled with dreams of new friends, old friends and exploring new places. By the time Coco woke up again in the morning Captain Knightwalker was gone, however, the spot where she'd been sitting on the bed was still warm indicating that she'd only just left.

A/N: I think that it's safe to say that all of my Coco stuff has something to do with my Tumblr (aceoftheracecoco). Anyways, here I was given a Prompt by Knighty to do a one-shot/drabble/something in which Coco and Captain Knightwalker hugged. So, here it is. Thought that I might as well post it, as there's hardly any Fairy Tail stuffs up here.


End file.
